Episode 665 (20th June 1991)
Plot Ricky decides he is going to visit Kevin and Peggy in an attempt to get their blessing to see Sam again. Frank thinks it is a good idea, while Pat thinks otherwise. Michelle witnesses Sharon being given money by Grant, and when she hears that Phil has gone to Spain, she thinks something dodgy is going on and encourages Sharon to stay clear. Pete finds Nick in his stall's storage area and gets Kathy, who realises it is a heroin overdose and calls an ambulance. Dot goes searching for Pete and finds Kathy, who tells Dot what has happened. Dot is unable to forgive Nick for returning and thinks he would be better off dead. Ricky meets Sam outside her school and prepares to meet Kevin and Peggy, but they arrive at the school and are appalled to find him rendezvousing with her. Ricky and Kevin have another heated row and take Sam away again. Sharon calls on Johnny Harris to see what he knows about the Mitchell brothers. Ricky returns home upset. Frank and Pat take him to The Vic to cheer him up. Ian argues with Terry over the lack of work that has taken place at the old Dagmar building since the accident; Terry tells Ian that his boss has advised he finds someone else if he has such a problem with their work. Pete decides he cannot live at Ian's flat anymore. He packs his bags and leaves. Eddie learns that Ricky gets Wednesday's off at work so that Grant and Phil can take the day off. Eddie's suspicions are perked. Dot tells Pete she is no longer taking a lodger on, so he heads over to No.45 and moves in with Pauline. D.S. Manning visits Eddie to see if he has found any dirt on the Mitchell brothers. Eddie tells D.S. Manning he is staying out of the police's business. D.S. Manning makes remarks on Eddie going soft. As he goes to leave, Eddie pulls him over and tells him to raid the Mitchells workplace on a Wednesday. Sharon catches Eddie talking to D.S. Manning. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Eddie - Michael Melia *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully Guest cast *D.S. Manning - Tim Hardy *Terry - Andrew McCulloch *Peggy - Jo Warne *Kevin - Colin McCormack *Johnny Harris - Michael O'Hagan *Gordon - David Squire Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Unknown street Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The police need Eddie's help to nail the Mitchells. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,160,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes